IT'S CHRISTMAS! with JOHN CENA!
by jason429
Summary: Holiday Story. Nova x Zodical Oh and JOHN CENA dun dun dun dunnnnnn


**IT'S CHRISTMAS! with JOHN CENA!**

 **Quick Author's note: So the other day I found out Zodical's name is Nathalie so yeah. Don't bug her about it.**

 **James POV:**

 **Welp it's that time of year again. Fucking Christmas. Nathalie and I were taking the kids to the mall to see Santa Claus(while doing some Christmas shopping too).**

 **As we were walking through the mall I noticed a familiar WWE superstar.**

 **"DADDY LOOK IT'S JOHN CENA!" shouted Javier.**

 **Fucking Cena. Yesterday RAW was at the Pepsi Center and I took the kids with me while Zod stayed home since she doesn't watch wrestling. Every time either Javi or Sam would chant "LET'S GO CENA!" I'd yell "CENA SUCKS!" Ironically I dressed up as Cena during the charity livescream. Which by the way Nathalie had a laugh when i got my cornrows and tweets me a GIF of Jordan telling me "FUCK YOU!"**

 **"Daddy can we have a picture with John Cena?" asked Sam.**

 **"Sure... mommy and I will be right behind you" I told the kids.**

 **"Excuse me Mr. Cena?" asked Samantha**

 **"Well hi there, what can I do you for?" asked Cena.**

 **"My brother and I are your biggest fans can we have a picture?" asked Sam.**

 **"Well of course I can never say no to the fans" said Cena.**

 **As the kids told us to come closer, Zod got her phone out and got ready to take the picture.**

 **"So what are your names?" asked Cena.**

 **"My name is Samantha and this is Javier" said Sam as she introduced herself and Javi.**

 **"Our daddy says you suck" said Javier.**

 **"Oh really now he said that?" asked Cena.**

 **"Can you please do the AA on our daddy?" asked Sam.**

 **"Oh I don't know...which one's your dad?" asked Cena.**

 **"The one with the cornrows" replied Javier.**

 **"Ok I'll see what I can do" said Cena as he looked at me and called me over.**

 **"I think he's calling you over" said Nathalie.**

 **"Let's see what he wants" I replied and I went over.**

 **"Are you these kids' father?" asked Cena.**

 **"Yeah?" I replied.**

 **"They tell me you've talking smack about me is this true?" asked Cena.**

 **"Yeah so what?" I asked acting confident.**

 **At that moment John Cena picked me up on his shoulders and gave me the AA onto the ground.**

 **"PIN HIM!" shouted Sam.**

 **As Cena went to pin me, Javier started to count.**

 **"1...2...3" counted Javier.**

 **Cena then gave me his famous "You Can't See Me" and helped me to my feet.**

 **"You kids betrayed me!" I shouted.**

 **"Thank you Mr. Cena" said Javi and Sam as they gave him a hug.**

 **As I took the kids to leave, Nath stayed back to talk with Cena.**

 **"Was that your husband?" asked Cena.**

 **"Yeah that's my James, I'm Nathalie by the way" said Zod as she shook Cena's hand.**

 **"John Cena" replied Cena.**

 **"Listen how long will you be in Colorado?" asked Zod.**

 **"I leave back home Christmas morning" replied Cena.**

 **"I was wondering if you could do me a favor..." asked Zod.**

 **Christmas Eve:**

 **Zodical POV:**

 **Everyone was in their PJs and Christmas sweaters even little Ein.**

 **I had a big surprise for everyone especially James.**

 **It was almost midnight and James told the kids to go to bed.**

 **"Alright kids time for bed, you sleep now because Santa is coming soon" said James.**

 **"Actually James let them stay up" I added.**

 **"Uh...okay?" said James.**

 **Then the doorbell rang.**

 **"Who's knocking at this hour?" asked James.**

 **I then grabbed my phone to play some music. But it wasn't just ordanary music. It was John Cena's entrance music.**

 **"Uh honey?" asked James.**

 **I opened the door and John Cena came rushing in dressed up as Santa Claus.**

 **"SANTA?" said Javier**

 **"No it's Cena Claus!" replied Sam.**

 **"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" shouted Cena Claus.**

 **"What's going on here?" asked James.**

 **"I'm Cena Claus here to deliver joy to the world" said Cena Claus.**

 **Cena Claus then gave the kids some of his shirts and other Cena related merchandise.**

 **The kids then rushed to get some cookies and milk for Cena Claus.**

 **"Aww thanks kids, but before I partake in the cookies and milk there's something your mommy wanted me to do before I go" said Cena Claus.**

 **"What's that?" asked James.**

 **Cena then once again put James on his shoulders and slammed him on the floor.**

 **He goes for the pin and I counted.**

 **"1...2...3" I counted as Cena Claus got the win.**

 **"Owwwwww not again" said James in agony.**

 **As Cena Claus polished off the cookies and milk he gave then kids a hug as he left.**

 **"Bye Cena Claus!" said the kids.**

 **"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" said Cena Claus as he left out into the night.**

 **Meanwhile James was still on the floor as Ein was licking his face.**

 **"You okay James?" I asked.**

 **"Help me to bed...please" pleaded James.**

 **I then put a John Cena Santa hat on his head and gave him a kiss.**

 **"Merry Christmas James" I told him.**

 **"Merry Christmas daddy" said the kids.**


End file.
